Be My Chocolate
by Mitzia
Summary: Akihiko has been recieving chocolate from tons of fans for Valentine's day and it's been annoying him and Misaki a lot. Misaki decides to make his own chocolate for his lover, but can he gather enough strength to give it to him? Warning! Yaoi Lemon!


"Delivery for Usami Akihiko."

"A-Ah! I'll be right there."

Misaki opened the door of the apartment and accepted another large gift. He carried it into the kitchen and opened it to reveal another expensive looking batch of chocolate goods.

It was Valentine's day and many people had sent the famous author, Usami Akihiko, sugary snacks of affection and admiration. Akihiko didn't have much of a sweet tooth and didn't really care about the chocolate. They were all too sweet and expensive. The only chocolate he really wanted was from Misaki.

"Usagi-san! There's another package for you from Marukawa!" Misaki called. Slowly, Akihiko came out of his bedroom and stalked downstairs. That had at least been the thirteenth time he had been called about chocolate.

"Why can't they just stop?" Akihiko groaned.

"Shouldn't you be happier that your fans are sending you stuff?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko looked at his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You're the only fan I need," he whispered into the brunette's ear. He gently bit the shell of it and earned a soft moan.

The doorbell rang again and Misaki used this as an opportunity to not be pounced by the author. "C-Coming!" Akihiko watched as Misaki left the room and come back with yet another package.

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to take a nap," Akihiko sighed as he walked back upstairs.

"That was close," the teen sighed. He set the box on the table and walked into the kitchen. "Now what should I make?" he asked himself. Misaki opened the refrigerator and examined the contents. He closed it once he decided there was nothing in there he wanted to use. His emerald eyes wandered around the room in thought until they met the boxes upon boxes on the table.

"N-No way!" he scolded himself. There was no way he could make chocolate for Akihiko. He was a guy and Valentine's day is for girls. Besides, Akihiko doesn't like sweet stuff and he already has enough chocolate.

"What if I didn't add sugar? Then maybe it'd taste better. Wait, what am I saying?!" he mumbled. He mentally slapped himself for thinking about making chocolate.

Misaki looked at the boxes again as if they were taunting him. He sighed and took out the necessary ingredients for chocolate.

Within the next hour, Misaki had finished a batch of chocolate sugar free hearts. "He must still be asleep," the brunette said as he put away the leftover ingredients.

As if on cue, Akihiko opened the door and walked downstairs with a large Suzuki-san in hand. "Did anymore packages come?" he groaned.

"N-No."

Akihiko placed Suzuki-san on a chair and walked into the kitchen. As he did so, Misaki casually walked into the living room. The author took a glass and filled it with cold water to wake himself up. He placed the cup on the counter and noticed a small bag from the corner of his lilac eyes.

"Misaki?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Did you make these?"

"Make what?"

"These chocolates."

Misaki remained speechless. He didn't think about what he would say to his lover. "W-Well, I um- hey!"

Akihiko came behind Misaki and held him close with the bag of chocolate still in hand. "You are so sweet," he whispered lovingly.

"I-I thought you didn't like sweet things," Misaki said.

"You're the only exception."

Akihiko spun the boy around and leaned in for a romantic kiss. It was gentle yet passionate and arousing. The older male led the teen to the couch without removing his lips. Misaki gently fell backwards onto the magenta sofa.

The silverette broke the kiss and began leaving a trail of kisses to the soft neck. He sucked on patch after patch of skin until they started to turn red. As he sucked, he pulled off Misaki's sweater and threw it across the room. Akihiko then pulled off his shirt to reveal his lover's flawless torso.

"Let's get a taste of the chocolate."

Misaki watched to see what Akihiko was going to do. The perverted rabbit took a small chocolate heart out of the bag and traced circles around Misaki's nipples with it.

"A-hah! What are you-"

"You must be really hot, Misaki. Look, the chocolate is melting already."

"All chocolate melts fast!"

The silverette smirked he coated the hardening buds with chocolate. It melted completely and Akihiko lowered himself to them. He stuck out a skilled tongue to lap up all the bittersweet liquid, causing the teen to moan in pleasure.

"You really are hot," the author taunted.

"Shut u-ah!"

Akihiko's chocolate-free hand went south and began groping him through his jeans.

"N-Not at the same time!" Misaki moaned.

The older man unbuttoned the jeans and pulled them down along with his boxers far enough so his growing erection could pop out. "I've barely touch you yet and you're already soaked. Is it because it's Valentine's day?" the author asked.

"The day has nothing to do with anything!"

Akihiko licked the rest for Misaki's chest clean and took out two more pieces of chocolate. "Now it's time for the main course."

"M-Main course?"

Akihiko held the chocolate in one hand and ran it down his lover's length.

"Ah!"

The heat from his pulsing cock melted the chocolate almost instantly, bringing a perverted smile to the rabbit's face. He began stroking it and covering every inch of it with the bittersweet substance until it was completely covered.

"Now it is time to eat."

Akihiko engulfed Misaki's dick in his mouth, sucking harder than usual to get the chocolate. Misaki's hand gently grabbed silver locks as he moaned his lover's name. The sensation was too much.

"Usa- I'm going to- ah!"

Misaki came into Akihiko's welcoming mouth, swallowing every drop of cum and chocolate. The bittersweet chocolate and the salty seed created a strange yet delicious taste.

Akihiko released the now semi-erect member and quickly kissed Misaki's velvety lips. He broke the kiss and traced his lips with his chocolate stained hands. "Suck," he said. Misaki turned fifty shades of red as he stared into the seductive lilac eyes. No words were needed to persuade the boy to slowly open his mouth wide enough to fit three fingers.

His tongue ran along the chocolate of his fingers while his saliva did the rest of the job by coating the top. After a minute of sucking, Akihiko pulled his hand away.

Akihiko's hand traveled back south to the boy's hole. He smiled when he found that it was already quivering in anticipation. With a quick thrust, Akihiko slid a finger inside the tight ring of muscles. He slowly went in and out until the walls relaxed enough for him to insert another finger. The author began to make small scissoring motions to widen the passage as the third finger entered.

The older man found the boy's sweet spot and began poking it teasingly. "S-Stop that," Misaki said. Akihiko complied with the wishes and moved on to hit the teen's prostate instead. This really sent waves of pleasure throughout Misaki's body. His weeping cock came back to life as he wiggled under Akihiko's skilled thrusts.

"Looks like you're ready," Akihiko said.

He pulled down his own pants and boxers to release his restricted dick. Akihiko pulled Misaki closer to him by the waist and lined himself up. He quickly thrust into the tight hole and gradually filled the brunette to the brim. Akihiko waited to start moving until the inner walls lessened their grip on his hard cock.

The silverette began with small and short thrusts and quickly sped up the pace. He moved his hips to reach the sweet spot within his love multiple times, causing his name to be screamed in pure bliss.

"You're so tight today, Misaki."

"Sh-Shut u-ah-p. I can't help it."

"Does it feel good?"

"I said shut u-ah!"

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's slim waist and pulled him closer as he thrust into him. The tip hit the bundle of overly sensitive nerves with every thrust.

"Usagi-san! I'm going to-"

"Me too, Misaki."

"Ah!"

Misaki's seed spilled onto his abdomen and Akihiko filled him up. Akihiko pulled out of the boy and gently kissed his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's day," Akihiko said.

"Ha-Happy Valentine's day, Usagi-san," Misaki said as he panted.

"This is the sweetest Valentine's gift I've ever gotten."

"Good, because this is the only thing you're getting from me."

"You say that now, but wait until next year."

"N-N-Next year?!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Finally it's done. TTwTT I didn't think I'd be able to finished and now I am tired as hell...it doesn't help that it's 2:30 in the morning, but it's a JR lemon and I'll risk anything to get that done...at least on Valentine's day I will XD**

**Happy Valentine's day and sayonara~!**


End file.
